1. Field
The embodiments herein relate generally to the organization of a browser environment.
2. Background
With the growth in the popularity of the Internet has come a corresponding growth in not only the number of websites accessible to the average user, but also the number of websites the average user accesses. A user will often simultaneously access, or otherwise have open on his/her computing environment at any given time, multiple websites. Each website will be displayed either in its own browser window and/or on a tab within a browser window that may include multiple tabs. However, as the number of websites a user accesses or otherwise has open increases, so too does the difficulty in managing the open windows and/or tabs.